


Celeste

by Meht (Themisto)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Meht





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).




End file.
